Sacred Land of Korin
gbSacred Land of Korin also called Karin Forest, is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa lived. Also being the battle site for where Super Buu battled Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. You may RP and battle here. To battle here enter your name in one of the battle slots. *Toko Raine *Leo Stats Toko Raine Overlord (Empire of Swords) *Race = Demon/Saiyan *Level = 38 *Health = 193,155/213,000 *Speed = 228 (201) (EoS 114 ) (64) *Damage = 194 (228) (with 2 swords 5016) (EoS 5 swords total 25,080) *Max Fatigue: 466 *Powerlevel = 81,642,262,245,120 Leo *Race = Alien/Majin *Level = 24 *Health = 0/117,000 (Regen 35,100) *Speed = 205 *Damage = 189 *Powerlevel = 865,812,688,000 * Max Fatigue = 1,035 * Mana = 9,000,500 * Mage Level = 1 * 2 Magical Scepters (48/50 each) - Increases Magic Attacks by 2.25x damage * Regenerates 30% HP each turn * Consumes 222,000,000 PL each turn The Fight (First to 1 HP!!! *Toko flies past the tower spotting Leo, "Huh that's mister war guy, I'm not Tacoman right now so he's new to me, I'm sure he's up for a fight, lets see how he is" Toko lands close to Leo, "Mind if I pick a fight, you seem fun" Toko then proceeds to Transform to Overlord and punch Leo(hit 2880) to knock him away Materialize 2 swords and rushes him with a 13 slash attack(9 hit 45,144) and a Darkness Sword Attack! (hit 14,400) (Total 62,424) *Leo shrugs off the damage, before saying "You're quite quick to battle, aren'cha? Oh well... Nothing beats a good battle." He says before transforming to his Ultra, Mega, Giga, Base, Super, Pure forms. He then sprints towards Toko and kicks him 10 times(4 hit 7560), before launching a shockwave to repel him (ki blast)(hit 2835), before launching a Gigantic Blaze(hit 9450) at him. (Total 19,845) * Toko stands still, "Huh, I'd been lead to believe you to be some monster, I wanted to see if you really could do what you said you could to Tacoman, I guess people are just scared of you, It's time to end this!" Toko Explodes in purple aura the area filling with his glow, A dark aura looking like a shroud covers his body and Toko's horn grows much larger a flame appearing where the second horn would be, "I like to call this my Empire of Swords" two more swords of pure black energy appear behind him. "Prepare yourself" Toko rushes Leo with a 19 slashing attack, a flurry of the 5 blades striking from each direction as fast as possible! (9 hit 225,720) (Total 89,675) * Toko wins * Leo lost RP Area Tsuyoshi lands on Sacred Land of Korin and awaits for Ace to join him. As Ace lands on the Sacred Land of Korin, he stretches. "I'm ready when you are", he says as he suddenly feels a small powerlevel approaching. Suddenly Tamara would join them. "Tamara what are you doing here!?", Ace ask. "I wanted to watch you fight", she says. "Would ya just go home?", he ask. "Can I please stay, home is boring", she says as she gives him a puppy dog face. "I'll cheer you on". "Fine, but stay out my way so you don't get hurt", he says as he now faces Tsuyoshi. "GO ACE!", Tamara says happily as she cheers on her brother. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds